


Michael in Limerick Form

by poisonivy247



Series: Cosmic Limericks [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Innuendo, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivy247/pseuds/poisonivy247
Summary: A collection of Limericks about Michael Guerin, from teenager to man, which may or may not contain Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Cosmic Limericks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184180
Kudos: 4





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Spent too much time thinking about Malex, wrote even more limericks and decided to share.

There was a boy called Michael,

Thought to be quite the scoundrel,

He acted out all day,

And if you believe what the neighbours say,

He may have been the village bicycle.


	2. Star Crossed

For this boy called Michael

Did yearn to travel

Out across the stars,

Though he did but work on cars,

Yet stayed for the one who found him delightful


	3. Insight

There is a man called Michael

Who really is quite insightful

He never looked away 

Despite what others may say 

For his love found him a marvel 


End file.
